To control a vehicle, functions are used, among other things, which regulate, i.e., limit, its speed. These functions may be particularly significant during descent, as they keep the vehicle from exceeding a predefined speed. Particularly with off-road vehicles, during descent it is desirable to regulate, i.e., limit, the speed so that it remains very low. This in turn involves certain risks during normal operation, i.e., during ascent or horizontal travel, as the vehicle may brake suddenly in undesired situations if this controller, i.e., limiter, intervenes in an undesired manner. Heretofore, the method used to keep the controller, i.e., limiter, from intervening in an undesired manner is to limit the operating range to the first gear and/or reverse.